Dreams Come True in Dallas
by cbalwwe19
Summary: Sami takes two chances, but which is more scary, a knee or a no? Set in April 2016 during WrestleMania weekend.


**Kay Bailey Hutchinson Convention Center**

 **April 1, 2016**

 **NXT Takeover: Dallas**

You may call Sami Zayn a fool but he was going to take a big chance tonight, and I'm not referring to stepping into the ring with Shinsuke Nakamura in his NXT debut. No, tonight Sami was going to ask his long-time friend, Carmella, to make things official. Sami didn't know which could potentially hurt worse; a knee from Shinsuke or a no from Carmella. He just knew he had to take the chances or he'd live with regret. Sami had to go on third, and Aries versus Corbin was nearing its conclusion. Sami was ready to roll and was in a combat head space. He was taken out of this haze when his lovely friend Carmella came up with a smile on her face.

Carmella: "Hey Sami! Are you ready for your big match?" Sami had a cheshire grin on his face. He couldn't help it around her.

Sami: "Well I'm going in against a complete unknown around here in his first match, and the only thing I do know is that he's a trained MMA fighter. So I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Sami winked.

Carmella: "That's no biggie for you, you're the heart and soul of this brand." Carmella paused and then frowned. This was the last time for awhile that she'd get to see Sami at work, Sami would be finishing up his NXT tenure tonight, win or lose.

Sami: "Okay I know what that frown is about… we're not gonna get to work together for awhile. Don't worry, I'll be at the PC every now and again, I'm on facebook, twitter, and you have my number. I'm only one call away." This pulled a smile from Carmella. Carmella then hugged her best friend.

Carmella: "Sami there's something I need to…" at this moment Carmella was interrupted by a producer, and she broke the hug.

Producer: "Sami, you need to get to gorilla. Your entrance is in sixty seconds."

Sami: "Okay thanks I'll be there. Carmella, I actually have something I need to ask you as well, but that'll have to wait until after I beat Shinsuke, okay?"

Carmella: "Okay sure thing killer. Go out there and go out on a high note." Sami couldn't help himself. He pulled Carmella back into the hug, held it for as long as he could, and then ran to gorilla position.

 **25 Minutes Later**

Sami couldn't believe it. He failed. He came up short. He lost. He was done in NXT and he left as a loser. He heard the chants of "Thank You Sami" but he couldn't properly appreciate them because he was overcome with the fact that his NXT tenure was done and barring a minor miracle he wouldn't be working with a good portion of his friends, including Carmella, for the foreseeable future.

Sami made it through gorilla and was greeted with a standing ovation from many talent and producers including the man in charge, Triple H. It took everything Sami had to hold his emotions back. Sami had made it just outside the men's locker room when his emotions took hold. Sami couldn't help but cry. He closed his eyes and audibly wept, fell to the floor and when he opened his eyes, standing above him was his earth angel, Carmella. Sami took her extended hand and got up. Carmella embraced Sami in a hug.

Carmella: "You're sweaty." This prompted a hearty laugh from Sami.

Sami: "You're observant, that's why we're friends ya know?"

Carmella: "Yeah, about that..." Sami feared the worst. Was Carmella really going to end their friendship just because he was getting called up? How could this night get any worse?

Sami: "You had something to ask earlier. I had something to ask as well. Should you go first or should I?"

Carmella: "Well I was asking first so I suppose it's only fair." Sami chuckles; "Sami, we've been friends for a few months, almost a year now. In that time you've helped me out through ups and downs in the ring and in my personal life and I appreciate you for that. I guess what I just wanna ask is…"

Sami: "…do you wanna go out with me?" Carmella stood there stunned. Sami became worried.

Carmella: "How did you know?" Sami paused and got a smile on his face.

Sami: "Uh, yeah, well ya know, just a lucky guess I suppose." Carmella chuckled

Carmella: "You're such a goof. But that's why we're friends ya know?"

Sami: "And here I thought you wanted to make things official. Speaking of, you didn't answer my… or well, your question."

Carmella: "Well then it's a resounding yes."

Sami: "Ditto. Kiss on it?" Sami winked and Carmella laughed.

Carmella: "Seriously you're such a goof." Carmella and Sami then inched closer and closer and finally the newly minted couple kissed. Each half of the couple got butterflies in their own stomach.

Sami: "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Carmella: "Ditto." Carmella winked. "So, how often am I gonna be able to see my boyfriend now that he's a big deal WWE superstar."

Sami: "Well geez I mean it's not easy being a big shot, ya know?"

Carmella: "Of course, yeah." Carmella smiled.

Sami: "No but seriously I'll have Wednesdays through Fridays off so if you want a drawer at my big shot apartment in Orlando, feel free. Apologies if I'm being too forward."

Carmella: "We'll cross that bridge once we come to it but I just want to see you as much as possible. Apologies if I'm being too forward." Carmella smiled.

Sami: "Ya know, I don't know what the main roster holds for me, but as long as we're together, I'll always wake up feeling like a champion." Carmella pecked Sami on his lips again.

 **FIN**


End file.
